sigroganalegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rune Magician
Rune Magician Ah...the life of a Rune Magician. It does not bode well for the unwise. In other words, you can be really good or really bad. Why? ANYONE/ANYTHING can set off your runes. You can take damage from your runes, and enemies can also be healed by them. Rune Magician is like a Trapper, because you have to set your runes in place, and a Magician because of the elemental damage and wide variety of other wonderful effects. In-Game Description Class Requirement: Knowledge 9, Dexterity 9, Spirit 9 Similar to card magic, rune magic is a bit more potent. It combines the abilities of writing and the spirit to create runes. Some of these runes are self-deployed, some of them are of ancient origin, A rune is scribed onto anything effectively, though paper is the most common, with magical inks. A properly drawn rune can draw on magic when activated, which is triggered by touch or by command word. Rune mages can be considered dangerous and scary, as most runes were used and created by daemons in previous years. Stats Anything really, just meet the requirements, though I prefer 5/6/7 for Know/Dex/Spi. Race Again, anything is fine, Human is best for stats. Mech is the worst. I prefer Crow for RP purposes. Skills Select ONE skill for each Stat. Which means ONE skill that increases Dex, ONE skill the increases Know, and ONE skill that increases Spi. If you spread out your points you will grow a lot slower. Feats (D&D Reference) I suggest Basic Schooling, and anything after that would increase Dex/Know/Spi. Congratulations! You're on your way to being a handy dandy Rune Magician! Runes This part will be updated in the release of new runes, or as I discover more. (Feel free to inform me of any you find too!) Outer Circles These are just plain utility and support spells. I rarely see a damage spell. -Neutral Does nothing, useful for when you're trying to only use Core/Middle Circles -Illuminated VERY useful for nighttime, just cast one out and it will illuminate the battlefield making it much easier. -Projected At first I thought it teleported you, and found it a bit useless. Then I actually took the time to READ it and it teleports your RUNES. Very nice for long range set-up of your runes. -Invisible I think it makes the rune invisible...but then again, I can't see them anyways. (bug?) -Hidden This is where if I could ever see my runes in the first place, my runes would be that more deadly. Hides the rune from everyone else, but you can see it. -Attract This is the one of the best runes EVER, in my opinion. You will see why in my Combo Section. -Heal Nice for a quick boost, but don't rely on it. It may work with Explosion. (untested) -Dread I've never used this, feel free to tell me more about it. Middle Circles Middle Circles tend to be debuffs, or curing of debuffs. -Neutral Useful when trying to use Outer/Cores. -Blood Freeze Another useful rune, but it can be a NIGHTMARE if one of your party members step on it. -Nerifian This is your basic DoT (damage over time). -Huggessoan I'm not sure which does more damage, poison or burning. It's another DoT in case your enemy is fire resistant I guess. -Purification I've rarely used this as a mob-generated problem. Mainly when my party members step on something bad, so I drop one of my handy dandy combo runes. Purified Heal as I call it. -Explode This is where your AoE's will sprout from. Use it wisely, as it will hurt your melee party members. -Eye I'll be honest. I've never used this. Cores Elemental Damage! -Neutral Only useful when trying to only use Outer/Middle. -Isesip Earth Damage. -Nerif Fire Damage. -Aquarian Ice Damage. -Rewe Wind Damage. -Geren Lightning damage. Combo Runes I will now discuss some of my personal rune combos I use. Feel free to tell me some you use! -Projected Runes I haven't used Projected yet, since I can't see the runes I set, I'm not sure EXACTLY what it does. I first thought it might be a Rune's version of Blink. Now I think it's for luring purposes, and just creates a "double" of the rune, though if you walk on the double it will not trigger. -Hidden Explosion Hidden AoE, nuff said. Make sure to put a core in though. Uses: Hidden (Outer Circle) Explode (Middle Circle) Core of your Choice. -Attraction Bomb My favorite. Simply because it's just plain funny. Uses: Attract (Outer Circle) Explode (Middle Circle) Core of your Choosing. -Purified Healing Basically what it says, removes status effects AND heals for a small amount. Uses: Heal (Outer Circle) Purification (Middle Circle) Neutral Core -Hidden Stun BE VERY CAREFUL USING THIS. People will get mad at you if you don't warn them where you are placing it, and they step on it. Uses: Hidden (Outer Core) Blood Freeze (Middle Core) Any Core, it will just add some damage. -Elemental Explosion Basically, your entire AoE arsenal. Uses: Outer of your choice. (Usually Hidden, Neutral, or Dread) Explode (Middle Circle) Core of your Choice. And on a final note...THIS IS STILL IN PROGRESS.